Ambivalence
by Lala Shaknmu
Summary: Izo Takano is living her life as the Princess of the ninja village Koosengakure.One day she finds she has been sucked into a councilmen's plot and is to be sent away as a prospect bride and eventually married into a prestigious clan.She goes along with it, but she finds herself in a constant state of ambivalence, which only increases after she meets her betrothed,Itachi Uchiha.
1. Rumour

Chapter 1

Rumour

I woke up slowly at first, blinking away the sleep. As soon as I sat up I groaned at the familiar and annoying sight. Two maids were bowing at the foot of my bed, one holding a towel and another holding my clothes. I grumbled before allowing the two maids to take me to the bathroom.

"Which soap would you prefer today, Izo-hime? Lavender, Strawberry, Sugar Cane, Peppermint or-" I interrupted her, slightly irked.

"I'm training today; scentless soap would be preferred." I stripped down then and walked down into the large, hot pool which was supposed to be a tub. It was quite magnificent; I had to admit with its circular stone steps and intricate masonry tiling. The maid nodded, not at all fazed by my quip.

The maids gently lathered my hair and body. To some this would be awkward, to me it was normal.

Perhaps I should explain myself.

My name is Izo Takano, sister of the _**Godaime Akaruikage**_ (_5__th__ Light Shadow_), _**Kage of Koosengakure no Sato**_ (_Village Hidden By the Sunbeam_)which is in _**Akarui no Kuni**_ (_Land of Light_).

This blood relation has put me in place of royalty, something which I dislike terribly but have to live with.

I have long black hair, violet eyes and peachy skin. I only became 'Izo-hime' about 2 years ago but I've been drilled in the ways of our country's ridiculously imperial etiquette and protocol. Before you say I sound stuck up, please think again. This was a title I never wanted and would give up in a heartbeat. I only do all this for my village.

My feelings on being a 'Hime' are mixed and often confusing. I don't like the attention, I don't like the etiquette or protocol and I don't like the council. However, I will do what is best for my village. If that means I have to wear absurd royal costumes, parade around as if I think I'm better than everyone else and marry some impossible, jackass daimyo in the future than...so be it. The people of Akarui no kuni take all their imperial stuff very seriously and to extremes. I guess all someone has to do is touch me during a ceremony and it's an offense.

Bottom line.

I hate this life, I think it's ridiculous...but I'll do it.

I'm 10 years old and considered a village 'prodigy'. Yet another title I do not want.

I don't really know why they call me a prodigy. Prodigies are supposed to be perfect in every way, which I most certainly am not. Yes, I'm mature for my age and powerful for my age. But it's not extreme.

I have exceptional skills in Taijutsu, average skills in ninjutsu and average genjutsu skills. In case you hadn't already guessed I'm mainly a taijutsu fighter. I do not have a dojutsu or kekkei genkai but I do have a technique unique to me.

It all started when I was first forced into this life. I was forced to know everything about politics. I was to know all the Kages by name, both current and past, as well as their most famous techniques. This was so I would be well versed during political debates and able to do research.

I hadn't expected to actually stumble upon a file that interested me.

_**The Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure**_.

He was dead, but his technique interested me to an almost obsession. I became enthralled with the idea of the 'Flying Thunder God Technique'. It was a transportation technique where the user could go from seal to seal, however learning it was impossible.

So I decided to try and imitate the technique.

My result was the 'Flash Step Technique'. In fact, it turned out to be better than the Thunder God Technique as you didn't need a seal. It was also impossible to imitate because unlike going from seal to seal I had seals tattooed on my legs. One on each thigh, one on each calf, one on each ankle and one on the bottoms of each of my feet. These seals regulated the chakra flow in my legs, allowing me to move at inhuman speeds. What took most an hour could take me a second.

I had to build up my chakra capacity to extremes. I had more chakra than most of the villages strongest. If someone else tried to use my technique the amount of chakra they would need would drain them to the point of exhaustion and they would only be able to use the technique once. They just wouldn't have the capacity to do the jutsu.

There was also one other fault.

Without the tattooed seals, the vast amount of chakra would cause your average shinobi's legs to collapse within them. That's right, their legs would **implode**.

Hence, I became known as 'Izo of the Flash Step'.

As for my taijutsu, it was a given that I used my unnatural speed along with it. The two skills complemented each other nicely. Resisting the urge to implode 24/7 had made my legs extremely strong; therefore I used mostly my legs and feet when fighting. I usually just shoved my hands in my pockets while fighting, but that didn't mean I couldn't throw a decent punch.

I sighed.

The maids were now finished and they helped me out of the steaming water, allowing me to dry myself. They then gave me my training clothes, smiling with twin looks of adoration. Some of these people were just too...ugh, too happy. I mean, yes, this was Koosengakure, a village known for its happy people, festivities and parties. But that enthusiasm rarely reached the estate where my brother and I stayed and I was not allowed to go out (as I was a princess).

I slipped into the blue silk, long-sleeved qipao styled shirt my baggy black cargo pants (with plenty of pockets) and my black ninja sandals. I pulled my hair up into a side pony, leaving a few stray bangs to fall in my face. The maids then assisted me in tying a black sash around my middle and kohling over my eyes.

With that done I left the estate as quickly as I could, grabbing my grey weapons pouch and putting on my brass knuckles. I said I didn't use my hands often in a fight, not that I never used them and brass knuckles were a good way to add a little extra hurt to the mix.

I stretched my left leg lazily, then my right before focusing my chakra into my legs. I felt the warmth spread through my leg muscles and my seals burn. 3 steps were all it took and I was suddenly standing in the training grounds.

My twin teammates, used to my sudden appearances, were lounging against the same tree. One leaning against one side and the other leaning against the other side; facing away from each other.

"Heya Izo-hime~" One of the twins sung and sprung up to stand in front of me. It was Keizuna. Keizuna was the girl and looked exactly like her twin brother with her silverfish eyes, leeth build, tan skin and wild blond hair. The 13 year old girl likes to keep her long hair up in pigtails. Her brother, Hazuna, crept up beside her with a sly grin that disturbed me. He had long hair also, for a boy, but it really only went to his collar bone.

"Yeah, Izo-hime, heya~" He sang and my eye twitched. They were so irritatingly alike.

"We heard something interesting the other day, didn't we Hazuna?" Keizuna asked her brother, eyes still trained on me. She suddenly shared her brother's grin.

Why did I feel like I wasn't going to like this?


	2. Uchiha Penpals

Chapter 2

Uchiha Penpals

I huffed angrily, stomping towards the Akaruikage's building. I was beyond angry right now. Stupid Hazuna! Stupid Keizuna! Stupid Kaisake-nii!

I was so angry I couldn't even concentrate to make my flash step work.

The village was its usually lively and fun loving self. People manoeuvred around me with huge smiles on their faces, I was not even causing the slightest riff in the mood. Women in 'wanting' costume danced sang and played instruments next to designated stalls for money. A few children had set up a puppet-show stand to earn some extra cash and were successfully performing the old tale 'Aka-Oni, Ao-Oni'. Adults laughed at the children's enthusiasm and gave them sweets and sometimes a ryo or two. Venders were selling their goods with happy and polite smiles which were returned by their kindly customers. Shinobi walked around leisurely, heading to their respected destinations at their own pace, the Koosen forehead protector catching the light.

Koosengakure no Sato also known as 'The Sunbeam Village' was always this way. The people were lax and easygoing, among other things such as their love for partying and festivities. They were an over-all very kind people...sometimes too kind. It was their nature.

I stopped in the middle of the market, deep violet eyes fixed on the large stone building just up the street from me. My original destination, the Akaruikage (Light Shadow, yeah I know -_-') building fixed with my glare. I took a few deep breaths. I was overreacting, Hazuna and Keizuna were probably just messing with me. It probably wasn't true. A joke! There was no way Kaisake-nii would...but maybe he would. I frowned. But if he did how would those two know? Oh yeah, their father was the Kootetsu clan patriarch, he probably knew stuff like that. I bit my lip, brushing some of my ink black hair behind my ear. I needed to see him! I couldn't take it anymore!

I began my trek towards the building yet again, but I was calmer. I was only 10. Yes, I was a genin but still, I was only 10. It had to be a lie. Just something the two older genin had said to get me riled up. My brother would never...do that.

I stopped just outside the building. It was about 10 stories high, each level having a different purpose. On the outside it had few windows, and made of black stone. A neatly carved wooden sign stated with painted red letters 'Government Office'. I pushed the glass doors open, a frown set on my face as I set foot on the white marble floors. The walls were painted a warm, inviting shade of green and the trimming was stained cherry. The sitting area had brown sued chairs and a couch, most of which seemed to be occupied by civilians and Shinobi alike waiting to be called to their separate levels.

Level 1 – Lobby

Level 2 – Civilian Affairs

Level 3 – Genin Affairs

Level 4 – Chuunin Affairs

Level 5 – Jounin Affairs

Level 6 – Foreign Affairs

Level 7 – Archives

Level 8 – Anbu Affairs

Level 9 – Council Office

Level 10 – Akaruikage Office

The receptionist looked up with a smile on her pale face. She was a beautiful woman, elegant with her tall and slim frame. She had long mallow green hair pulled up into a half-bun and sapphire eyes framed with square framed, yellow glasses. She was dressed in a white blouse, a navy blue pencil skirt, dark fishnet panty-hose and high-heeled black sandals. Her glossed lips slipped to a frown when she seen me and she suddenly looked nervous.

"W-welcome Izo-hime...I-is there something I can do for you?" She asked hurriedly.

"Tell Onii-sama _I'm here_ please, Chisaki-san." I told her stalking towards the stairs, stone-faced. She spluttered and sprung up, stumbling after me and rambling on about how nice the weather was and other such things. Could she be any more obvious? I like Chisaki, she was great but she was also a very dim person. Her lightbulb only flickered, it didn't quite light up all the way, ya know?

She continued to stammer after me until I reached level 7, then she got tired and stopped on the landing next to the door, leaning against it panting. I proceeded to the next level before turning to look down the stairwell at her, with the scathing look I was known for.

"Chisaki-san, shouldn't you be working?" I spat out crisply and she looked at me with her mouth ajar. I was done being friendly. If I found out what those two brats said was true I was going to kill someone and someone like that receptionist wasn't going to stop me like she was so obviously trying to do. I continued up the stairwell, listening but all I heard from Chisaki was a sigh in defeat and retreating footsteps.

As I reached the Council office level though, the door opened and 3 council members walked out. I knew them actually. The first two were Manami and Manabu Kootetsu, Manami was my twin teammates' grandmother and Manabu was her twin brother, making him my teammates' great-uncle...I think. They were both nice, but they were set in their ways. They also both looked good for their age, both still had a full head of platinum blond hair although you could see the white streaks, and both didn't seem to have too many wrinkles. They did have crow's feet under their identical sky-blue eyes, but other than that...nada. Their postures seemed to be a little bent with age but I had no doubt the two of them could still kick-ass.

The third member, I didn't like so much. He was still pretty young, about 30. He had shoulder length shaggy silver hair and cold black eyes. His pale face seemed to constantly have a scowl on it and to be honest the guy had always made me nervous. I'd known him since I was just little, considering he had been my older brother's sensei. That was also how he had gotten a spot on the council. His name was Shuichi Uchiha. He was from another village originally but I'm not sure which one. I guess his family had been kicked out of the clan when he was a kid for something his father had done way-back-when. Or at least that's what Onii-san told me. As to why I didn't like him, he just seemed so cold...so mean. So different from the Koosen happiness I was used to. I guess that's a bad reason though...

I froze when they noticed me before dropping into a respectful bow. I felt the smiles of the twin council members as Manami-sama laughed.

"Rise, child." She practically cooed and I was reminded once again why I liked her. She was always so warm and caring.

I met her eyes and noticed something that wasn't usually there. Unease? Guilt? No...much too powerful to be unease but not powerful enough to be guilt. I flipped through my mental dictionary and decided on 'Trepidation' a mixture between worry and uncertainty. I studied the other 2 quickly. But I could not read Shuichi's eyes...there was something about them, and when I looked at Manabu I only saw his usual drowsiness (that old man was always tired).

"Good afternoon, Kootetsu-samas...Uchiha-sama." A smile subtly made its way to the stoic Uchiha's face, something I had never seen before. He gave off the feeling that he was...anxious maybe, excited for something. It left a bad taste in my mouth, whatever his strange behaviour was about.

"Going to see your brother?" He asked smoothly and I nodded slowly in response.

"Then we won't keep you. I have a feeling he has something to tell you. Family talk and all that." Manabu said gruffly before walking off and Manami crossly muttered something about 'old fool only wanting to go back to bed' before smiling at me and tottering after him. I watched them leave before turning my gaze back to Uchiha. But now he was glaring at me and my eyes widened in slight fear. Why was he angry at me? What had I done? No...my eyes narrowed as I stared at him longer. He was already angry at me...for something I_ might_ do. I had seen that look on my sensei's face whenever the possibility of failing would arise.

He practically glided past me, seeing as I had gotten the message. I counted his footsteps and didn't release my breath until I heard his foot hit the lobby. It wasn't that he 'scared' me. It was more along the lines that he...intimidated me. I glanced over my shoulder before running the rest of the way to my brother's office door. I didn't knock, I just wanted to get in and get this over with. My mind ran over what Manabu had said and Shuichi's intense intimidation tactic.

I had a feeling that rumour the terrible-twins had told me wasn't just a rumour now.

I slammed the door behind me and I saw my brother look up from his paperwork, long black hair whipping violently with the movement. He had a tense look on his face and when he saw me his violet eyes widened and he scrambled around his desk before landing on a particular piece of paper. He snatched it up and quickly tried to stash it. But I was faster.

I dashed forward, using the speed the village had acknowledged me for. Within one second I had the paper and was sitting in a chair back at the other side of the room, lazily reading over its contents.

_Akaruikage-sama & Koosengakure no Sato Council,_

_We, the Uchiha Clan of Konohagakure, have expressed interest in the description of your sister, Izo Takano-hime. Her latest achievements, like her others, only prove she is up to our standards as originally thought and we are honoured by your interest in our proposal. We would like to request that she visit us, to ensure our choice is just. _

My hands clenched on the paper's edges, crinkling it.

_We look forward to Izo-hime's arrival and eventually, her marriage into our reputable clan. _

_Fugaku Uchiha, Clan Patriarch_

_Nezumi Uchiha, Clan Elder_

_Kiyokano Uchiha, Clan Elder_

I reread it a few times. So it was true. Kaisake-nii really _**had**_ been organizing an arranged marriage behind my back.

He's been writing to this Uchiha Clan like some sort of _**penpal**_, by the looks of it. As If they needed updates on all my latest accomplishments to make sure I was 'worthy'.

As if that wasn't bad enough it seemed everyone knew before I did! Of course the council knew but those terrible-twin-terrors also knew before me! But...but at least they hadn't hidden it from me. They said they found out today.

"Konohagakure...the Uchiha Clan...marriage..." My brother was now standing over me with a worried look. "How-How could you do it...Onii-san, how could you hide it from me too? Why? I don't..." He began to reach toward me as tears slid down my face.

"Izo..."This was so unfair!

"I HATE YOU! I'M NOT READY!" I shouted smacking his hand away and springing up. I threw the letter to the ground and jumped out the nearest window, using my chakra to run down the side of the building.

When I reached the ground I looked around trying to wipe the tears from my face. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't stop. Embarrassed that I was now sobbing like a baby, I used my 'Flash Step' to run as fast as I could away from there.

Within seconds I found myself once again at my favourite training ground, number 27. Normally it would take a ninja 30 minutes to run from the Akaruikage building to where I was. But I wasn't normal. After making sure I was alone I collapsed on the ground, crying heavily.

It was so unfair! How could he hide this from me? I was only 10! I knew I couldn't pick my husband, but I wasn't ready yet! Stupid Kaisake! Stupid Uchiha! Stupid everything! So unfair! How come I have to go to some stupid village and live there just to show them I wasn't a mistake...? I sniffed, my crying suddenly coming to a halt. I sat up slowly, realization dawning on my face.

"I could always..." A smile began to rise on my face as a plan surfaced. "I could always...purposely be a terrible bride." I didn't have time to even celebrate my revelation because a hand was suddenly at my throat.

"I knew you'd think like that Izo-hime. But I'm afraid that won't work..." With terrified eyes I looked up at him. The hope withered and disappeared as I stared into now red eyes, which once had been an unreadable onyx. I was paralyzed in fear by the eyes. Killing intent filled my lungs like poison and I couldn't do anything to push him away from me. What...those eyes terrified me.

"Not with me around anyway. With me around you're going to be a good little princess. Or it's your life. Understand?" The hand tightened.

I always knew I never had a good enough reason to dislike him. But now I did. In fact now I had a good enough reason to not only dislike him but _hate_ him.

The pressure was almost too much to allow my reply but I managed. "Y-yes, Shuichi-sama."

And remember when I said he just intimidated me...yeah, he scares me now.


	3. A Good Little Princess

Chapter 3

A Good Little Princess

I scowled into the mirror as I brushed my hair. It would only take about 4 or 5 hours for me to travel to Konohagakure. Akarui no kuni was a small country, but it was very rich and cultured. Because of that my status as 'princess' was smiled upon and I always thought I would end up marrying one of the Akarui no Kuni's daimyo's sons. All of whom I had met (there were 5) and 3 of which it wouldn't be totally outrageous age-wise if I married them.

I guess big brother was saving them for his daughters Sorami-chan (2) and Taimu-chan(5).

I scowled. It wasn't like I wanted to marry any of the daimyo's sons. They were all terribly spoiled and selfish. I guess it was just always what I expected. I had accepted that it was probably my fate to marry one of the daimyo's sons just as I had thought that if I married one of those pompous boys my nieces would be spared the _**torment**_. Not only that but all of them would be horrifically older than them by the time they reached 16 (age of marriage in Akarui). That was considered young in many places but not in Akarui no kuni.

My brother himself was only 20 as of present. He was 16 when he got married but 15 when he had his first daughter Taimu. Then again he was in love with Yoko, his wife and mother to his children. He had chosen Yoko over all else. He had only become Akaruikage 2 years ago. Before that he had been your average jounin with no connections to any big families.

He had been allowed to choose.

I guess myself, Taimu and Sorami weren't as lucky.

Surprisingly I held more power than Taimu and Sorami did. We were all given the title of 'hime' or princess, but I being Kaisake's oldest blood relation held more influence. That being said, it was just a theoretical title and an imaginary influence. I had no real influence as was being demonstrated right now.

A soon as I finished brushing I put my hair up in its average side ponytail with a simple grey bow. And sighed, turning around in the mirror.

I turned to leave but was stopped when the door opened and two gossiping maids walked in, not really paying attention to me. But one of them looked up and gasped.

"Izo-hime! You are not wearing that!" She cried indignantly and the other one nodded in agreement. Before I knew what was coming they had tackled me down and all hope was lost.

XXX

As it turns out, I would not be traveling to Konohagakure as I wished too.

I had thought that I would be using my own two legs and running there (which would take me, with my speed, only about 4 hours) hence the reason I had dressed in my travel clothes.

But the council had other plans.

Apparently both the council and the Uchiha Clan had wanted to make a spectacle out of my arrival. Which I assume had something to do with rubbing their future connection to 'royalty' in other clans faces. And the way they planned on making me into a spectacle was embarrassing to me as a ninja.

I was to be dressed up in the stupid traditional garments the council made me wear to festivals, travel to Konoha with not just a Koosen ANBU escort but members of the Konoha Police Force as well and was to go by carriage.

Do you know how long that would take?

Konoha was 4 hours away for me, a day and a half away for your average ninja squad and TWO AND ½ DAYS by carriage. Not only that but evil, blackmailing, scary-man Shuichi Uchiha was my 'caregiver' until the Uchiha officially accepted me so I had to sit in said carriage with him. This was the man who had damn near strangled me not 2 days ago. That was beyond _awkward_; now it had moved into...I searched my mental dictionary..._maladroit_ or _portentous_ even.

I studied the garb the maids had put me in. I felt heavy because everything was made of silk. I was now in a black, thigh length qipao style dress, with real gold clasps and long sleeves. On the back in gold embroidery was a dragon. Over that I had a thick silk, dusted pink and crimson red skirt that went to the ground and had an extremely high waist line which stopped just under where my breasts would be had I been older. A thick, real gold belt went around my stomach. It had a decorative piece the size of my head (I swear) in the center and it was decorated with various red jewels. My feet now had 3 inch black heels and I wondered which of the two monster-maids had had that _wonderful_ idea. I could walk in heels, don't get me wrong, but I was 10! These stupid people can't seem to remember that. I had on white gloves that went up to my elbows underneath the dress and there was really no point to them. All it did was make it so I couldn't touch anything because I was never allowed to get dirty and white silk is the worst. Around both my middle fingers were real golden rings attached to a piece of dusted pink silk, embroidered with black designs, that ran behind me and attached to the ring on the opposing hand. On the pointer finger of my right hand I had a gold armor-ring with a ruby sharpened to look like a claw on the end.

My long black hair had been pulled out of its side ponytail and redesigned into an elaborate Wareshinobu. I had a large, ornate kanzashi that made half a foot of space on either side of my head and a foot on top. It was designed to look like a dragon in an artistic type of way, as the Ryuu no Hi (Sun Dragon) was Akarui no Kuni's symbol. Foot tall red spikes with extensive golden detailing were somehow attached to the top of my head. Smaller versions stuck out on either side and had golden Koosengakure sun-emblems (same as on the forehead protectors) dangling off them. It then came together on the back of my head to make some kind of strange wing-like shape. Gold and red twisted itself into my hair to the point that my head hurt. My face was painted like a geisha and my eyes were still kohled.

The maids had now returned with the white mesh fabric and gently placed it over the kanzashi, which I could only describe as a head-dress. The fabric fell and blurred my face from outside viewing pleasure.

I had been forced to sit through many a council meeting and festival like this, as had Yoko my brother's wife. His daughters were still too young but once Taimu turned 7, o-ho-ho boy. LOOK OUT! I suppose I was used to the idea but I hadn't wanted to show up in another country looking like this. This was all just too much. I sighed. I wanted to be anyone but me right now...anyone.

When my brother had taken the position as Akaruikage, they never mentioned this. They also never mentioned the fact that I would have to take princess lessons. Etiquette. I hated the very sound of the word now. I was only eight and every time I did something not within satisfaction I got...the stick. It hurt too. I hate most old ladies now.

Recalling my 'training' I kept my back straight and slipped my hands into the opposing sleeve. Should I need something I was to gesture with my right hand or 'commanding hand'; which was the reason for the armor-ring on my pointer finger. I was not to speak unless spoken to by someone of higher standing or equal standing. I was not to make eye contact. I was not to do anything myself. I was not to touch anything. I stood there silently as the maids watched me intently, waiting for their orders.

It was all over now, I was no longer Izo. I was just a good little princess.


	4. Akarui Etiquette & Departing

Chapter 4

Akarui Etiquette & Departing

I walked down the hall and stood at the large doors as the maids readied my ridiculously detailed parasol. It was large and red, with elaborate golden embroidery and gold tassels. It had to be held by 2 people on either side of me and I eyed the maids as they handed the poles off to 4 women dressed in identical black floor-length qipao dresses. Another woman in the same bland garb walked behind me picking up my various trailing pieces of clothing.

I remained silent and I began to get nervous. The people who were to escort me...some of them were from Konoha. I don't know why that made me nervous...it just did. I heard three more sets of footsteps and scowled. The last of my little procession had arrived. I slid my eyes to them but remained facing forward. It was nice having this mesh covering my face, people couldn't see what I was looking at and couldn't read my face.

The first set was my brother, Kaisake, with an obvious guilty look on his face. He was dressed in his black and white Kage robes. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it and closed his mouth. I hadn't spoken to him since that incident a few days ago and had been avoiding him like the plague. The look on his face made me feel a little guilty but I still didn't forgive him. He wasn't winning that easily. Someday I might forgive him, but not yet.

The second set had been Shuichi's. I glared at him with the happily secured thought that he couldn't see my face. I had a loathing for the man. He was mean and I still couldn't figure out why he wanted me to marry into the Uchiha clan so bad. Technically it wasn't even his clan anymore, he was _disowned_. Something told me he had some sort of selfish plan or under the table deal but I was unable to tell what it was. I never trusted him and his reaction to my thinking of a way to get out of marrying into the clan just made it worst. Not only did I not trust him I would _never_ trust him. I wouldn't trust him with my garbage. And yet here he was one of my brother's advisors. My brother trusted him but I think that trust was very blind. I think it was only because he had trained him, not because he had ever done anything to earn said trust.

The third was yet another woman, who I recognized but couldn't seem to place a name to. She was the apprentice of the woman who used to hit me with the stick. She had always seemed nice. She was a young woman, about my brother's age with brown hair and golden-brown eyes; the color of honey. She had lightly tanned skin and full lips. Her eyes were also kohled and her face had also been painted like a geisha. She was wearing a outfit like mine, but more simple. A long-sleeved black qipao top, a black and white floor length skirt, a silver obi as opposed to a belt and she had a white black and silver scarf over her shoulders.

In her hands she carried a fan, not overly large but larger than your average fan and I smiled. She had been assigned as my head-maid then. She was in charge of the other maids, making sure I had everything I needed, helping me bathe, selecting my clothes, touching sacred pieces like my head-dress and belt but more important than any of them...

I gazed longingly at the fan held in her dainty hands.

'_Making sure I don't die of heat prostration in these damn clothes.'_ I thought, removing my right hand from my sleeve and immediately gesturing for the fan. She complied with a small smile on her face and I smiled as the cool air managed to somehow get to my neck.

"Izo-hime," I heard Shuichi address. Oh so NOW he's friendly. "I believe you should know the Konoha Police Force are composed of mostly Uchiha Clan members and only Uchiha have been sent today. In fact it has been requested by Fugaku-san, the clan Patriarch, that you meet some of his most distinguishing Captains who have come to escort you. I also believe it would be polite." I gave a sneer but they couldn't see it. It made sense then, why they sent the Police Force. They probably wanted everyone to know immediately that I was there for the Uchiha.

"Of course. You will guide me to them, won't you?" I asked lightly, surprised at how pleasant I sounded. My eyes strayed back to my Head-Maid and I was reminded of something. "Does this mean they are worthy of hearing me speak?" Not wanting to breach etiquette, I voiced my concerns. Shuichi shook his head with a small smile. "No, Izo-hime. They will only have the honour of holding your left hand. I will do verbal introductions." I mentally groaned and outwardly rolled my eyes.

I felt so stuck up. The _honour_ of holding my hand. What was I? A God? Not even some Daimyo I had heard of had such respect. But then again those were Daimyo of other countries. Here in Akarui no Kuni this was how the royal family was treated and I was kind-of a part of said family by extension.

"Very well then." I said as Shuichi came up to me and I waved my right hand to call the rest of the procession to order. My brother now had his own procession, as the rest of the council members had now joined them. Her brother and the council members would be exiting first onto the platform out front. I assumed they would then stay there and announce my unofficial engagement to the crowds of excited, celebrating Koosengakure citizens.

I watched as the council and my brother, minus Shuichi, left. The light streamed into the dark hall way and I closed my kohled eyes to protect them from the light before slowly opening them again to adjust them. I heard the roar of the crowed slowly die and I gently placed my right hand in Shuichi's upturned palm.

No one touched the right hand. I don't know why. Some old stupid rule I cared nothing about but according to etiquette my worst enemy now was receiving one of the greatest honours in Akarui society. I scowled. It was an honour that showed I trusted him, which I did not. I did trust him though to parade me around like a little doll until he accomplished whatever pathetic end he was trying to use me to get to.

I pushed back my frustration as Kaisake finished his speaking. I had been so antagonized by putting my right hand on Shuichi's that I hadn't even noticed him start. Maybe I am getting stuck up...? Nah, I'm just letting this etiquette thing get to me or...I'm letting him get to me. Either one.

I took a deep breath and Shuichi signalled with his right hand, which also had an armor-ring, that we were to proceed.

As soon as I set one foot out the door the throng of people erupted into celebration. There were screams and yells, confetti being thrown, free sake being passed out and instruments being played from somewhere down the street. It was crazy. It was Koosengakure.

My eyes trailed over everyone's happy faces. Smiles. No one seemed a bit phased that I was still only a kid. Now some people might look at that as an insensitive gesture to my predicament. And it was to an extent.

See, you have to remember a few things about my people.

Number one, Koosengakure people don't know anything about their government. As long as they can party and go about their lives as they wish they are content. So in other words, they don't really know who I am or what I'm like. I have always been able to go anywhere and not have people whispering 'look it's the princess' or have them bowing in my presence. They know they have an Akaruikage, they know he has a wife and they know they have 3 princesses. Do they know ages? No. Do they know appearances? No. Do they care? Not really.

Number two, give them an excuse to party and they will. This is simply explained. They heard their princess was engaged and taking in the fact they know nothing about said princess they were completely content. Content enough to celebrate. And they did.

To be honest though I wouldn't have it any other way.

These were _**my**_ people and I was proud of it. Even if they were completely abstract, demanding and overly jovial. I could get like them sometimes, when I was with my friends. I ignored the pang in my heart at the thought of leaving and continued walking steadily next to my 'caretaker'. He led me down the large flight of steps to the ground, which had an expanse of black carpet across it. At the end of the long carpet walk way I saw my carriage. It was erratically detailed and I wanted to barf. I hate this trip already.

Lined up on my right side, past Shuichi, there stood a line of Koosen ANBU and what I assumed were police force men. They did not have masks and wore green armoured vests. The police force men didn't seem to know what to do so they were awkwardly trying to copy the ANBU and looking at me with a sickening awe. The ANBU, who were well versed for these situations were standing stalk still and as I passed they kneeled on one knee and bowed their heads.

Three men stood before my carriage.

One I recognized and smiled. It was an old friend of my brother's, Nao. He had his mask fastened to his belt so I could see his face and although he was stoic I knew he wanted to smile. He had been a second Onii-chan to me. He had short, firey orange hair and soft green eyes. They were very kind, which was something you didn't see much from an ANBU let alone an ANBU Captain. I knew then Kaisake had assigned him to this mission as a tiny way of apologising. At least now I had someone I knew and trusted there with me.

The other two were police force leaders. That was quiet obvious. They were dressed in the same uniform as the other men. Both had black hair.

The first's hair was short and unkempt. He had her skin tone and upturned markings at the edges of his eyes. He appeared to be only about 16 and he looked as if he was fighting off a smirk.

The second had shoulder length hair and the same onyx eyes. He was taller, tanner and older, about 30ish. He was also fighting to keep a straight face, but it was not a smirk he was hiding but a scowl. A scowl she noticed was aimed, not at her, but at the Uchiha beside her. They stopped in front of the three and the grinning Shuichi spoke.

"Izo-hime, allow me to introduce ANBU Captain Nao Kobonashi of Koosengakure, but for this mission he is referred to as 'Ryuu'." I extended my left hand.

I watched slightly amused as the two Konoha Shinobi stared intently. Studying what they were supposed to do. I noticed the eyes of the younger shinobi turned red...or at least I thought I had noticed. I nearly flinched, reminded of Shuichi's frightening eyes. The eyes that scared me. But when I looked back at him after Nao had knelt and brought my hands between his own, the red was gone. Was I hallucinating? Was it the heat? Nao had now resumed his standing position and bowed gracefully to Shuichi.

"I will guard you with my life, Izo-hime." He said.

"Izo-hime is delighted to make your acquaintance and thanks you." My caretaker replied and I glared at him from the corner of my eye. These Uchiha were going to think I was a mute...I know it was coming.

"Forgive me," And here it comes, "But we are unaware of your customs." The older Uchiha apologized before his introduction began. _'Obviously,'_ I thought bitterly, _'Our customs are absurd.'_

"Ah, yes. Izo-hime, allow me to introduce Renji Uchiha of the Konohagakure Police Force." I extended my hand and he managed to copy, for the most part, what Nao had done. It was a little awkward, obviously not practiced, but it was okay. He then bowed to Shuichi and obviously couldn't think of anything to say to me because got nervous, thinking he had to. But then Shuichi moved onto the younger.

"Izo-hime is delighted to make your acquaintance and thanks you."

"Izo-hime, allow me to introduce Shisui Uchiha or Shisui of the Body Flicker, of the Konohagakure Police Force." _Body Flicker? _My interest piqued. Did that mean he was really fast like me? Or did it mean something else? I almost exploded I wanted to know so badly, but I kept composed. Maybe sometime during the journey I could ask without Shuichi getting all over my case for disregarding etiquette.

He surprised me. He did the greeting like Nao did, if not better, and I wondered if this had something to do with the red flash I had thought I'd seen in his eyes...

I froze.

Red. Eyes. Uchiha. Shuichi...

I remembered those scary eyes of Shuichi's again. The ones that had absolutely paralyzed me with fear.

Could it be a...Dojutsu?

I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner. _'Dumby,' _I chided myself.

In the time I had been thinking, Shuichi had finished up the introductions and I had been led past the three men.

I smiled as I got in the carriage.

Don't get me wrong I still didn't want to marry into the clan. But maybe my visit would be lot more interesting if I was able to research a Dojutsu.


	5. Journey

Chapter 5

Journey

So far this was boring.

It had been 5 hours.

I was sitting in the moving carriage next to the Head-Maid, whose name I now remembered was Harumi, and across from Shuichi. Shuichi was reading and Harumi had fallen asleep. I was allowed to talk now, as it was just us three but what was the point when one was out cold and the other was your enemy.

Some gift of speech.

The other three maids had their own carriage and the 13 men I had escorting me were changing positions occasionally. I would see them run past the window or hear them talking. Not the ANBU, they were long gone. Disappeared without a trace as they were supposed to. I really wished I had my backpack. It had some Shinobi books in it among other things to entertain myself.

But the maids had it on their carriage along with all the luggage I did not need.

I glared at the content man across from me. I was going to have to ask him to tell a servant to get it because I was not allowed.

"Shuichi-sama?" He looked over the top of his book and fixed me with a scowl.

"Yes?" I gulped, fearing his eyes. They really did scare me. I think I was scarred for life.

"My backpack, it has things to entertain me. All I want is my backpack which the maids have. Could you please ask someone to bring it?" I went into the conversation very defensively; fearing his reaction. He raised an eyebrow before sighing and placing a bookmark in his book. He placed it beside him and then stuck his arm out the carriage window. Before I could blink, Shisui was there.

"Is there a problem sir?" The teen asked with genuine curiosity as he walked beside the moving carriage.

"Not particularly. Go to the maids and retrieve a Shinobi pack from their carriage. They will know which when you say we asked for it." The teen nodded and within a minute he had returned.

I couldn't help the giggle of happiness and I leaned over my sleeping maid and snatched it up, motioning for Shuichi to say thank you. He just stared back at me. I growled in my head and motioned for the thank you again. Again he ignored it. Shisui turned to walk away and I grew upset. All I wanted was to say thank-you! These people already think I'm a spoiled little brat, I don't want it to get worse!

I mustered up all my courage, aware of my caretaker's eyes on me the whole time.

"Thank-you, Shisui-san. I'd have died of boredom without it." I stated and I seen his surprise. His head snapped in the council member's direction though when an audible growl was heard.

"Unacceptable! You are not to speak!" I glared back with as much force as I could muster, though through the vale no one could see it. Harumi had awoken with a start at the exclamation and was looking between us with a semi-glazed look.

It was silent for a few moments, but rage began to well up in my chest and head. I felt like I was about to burst...and I did. I sprang up to stand on my feet.

"Listen here Shuichi! I have just about enough of this! I'm hot! I'm constrained by these horrible clothes! I'm being paraded around like a doll! My but hurts from sitting to long! I'm bored! I haven't been able to speak for the longest time! I could have been in Konoha AN HOUR AGO If it had been up to me! Not to mention I'm stuck in a carriage with you, who to be perfectly honest, I hate more than my brother right now!"

My mind began working up conspiracy theory. Shisui was watching from the sidelines, still walking alongside the carriage. Harumi now looked upset; I guess listening to me rant is not what she wants to hear when she first wakes up. I jabbed a finger at him now and he edged away with an appalled expression. I stopped to throw the veil out of my face before ungracefully going back to my original offensive position.

"I bet you are going to gain something from me marrying into this clan aren't you? What is it!? Huh? Power, wealth...what?!" I was so angry right now. Almost 3 days of frustration, sadness and anger was pouring out.

"Or maybe...maybe I was in the way of something? What was it that I was in the way of?" Shuichi shook his head; he looked shocked and a little bit frightened now. He knew he couldn't do anything to me here, with all these guards around, so he was a little scared.

Knowing that didn't seem like the reason for his wanting the marriage I went back to my original reason of him gaining something.

"Then again...If you were to marry me off to someone_ important_ among the Uchiha they would then be linked to royalty...If you can testify it was your idea, then you'll be in the Clan's favour. You could get just about anything you wanted from them then couldn't you? _Couldn't you_?" By now the other Uchiha man, Renji, had joined Shisui and both were watching with interest. They almost seemed...impressed? I saw Shuichi's eyes widen and I knew I was getting close. Not that, but the looks on the other Uchiha told me they knew it all already. I ventured down the path of my mind a little further.

"You were disowned. Perhaps you could use your influence to return..." He stopped breathing momentarily and I knew I had it.

It was then I started to cool down, almost feeling a little bad for him. He was...kinda pathetic.

"You're a dumby." I said, smacking him on the forehead with my palm, totally defused of any pent up anger or frustration.

He stared at me dazed, as did everyone else.

Except Shisui.

He started laughing and I joined him.

When the two of us were done I leaned out the window extending my right hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Izo Takano. I've been called Izo-hime, brat, twerp and urchin. You can choose from those or make up your own I really don't care. But when we first enter Konohagakure we gotta be real uptight." Shisui and Renji both smiled and shook my hand in turn.

Shuichi, now found-out and defeated, sat in the far corner of the carriage and sulked while I leaned out the window and talked. Many of the Uchiha had wandered over to make my acquaintance, obviously relieved to know me on a more general scale.

"Who called you 'Urchin'?" Shisui asked, amused. I laughed a little at the curious gazes of the group. They were probably all thinking 'who would call a _princess_ an urchin?'.

"My Sensei. He hates my guts...probably gonna hate them more now. I was supposed to be entering the chuunin exams this year but looks like that's not happening." I sighed. On the bright side I would be in Konoha, so I could watch it...I guess.

"You're a Kunoichi?" One of the other men asked surprised, his look shared by many of the men. I raised an eyebrow. It seems the majority of them don't really know anything about me.

"Yeah..."I replied.

"How old are you?" Renji asked curiously and I smiled.

"10." There was silence but one of the other men broke it. Chuckling and looking to another.

"It seems Fugaku will only have the best for Itachi." My heart stopped. A name! Finally a name! I was so excited! I guess they could see the light switch flip on in my head because Shisui looked miffed.

"What's with that look?" He ventured, smiling at me. I tilted my head and looked at him with big innocent eyes. One of the many perks to being so young. Innocent eyes came easily and were a good way to get non-vital but interesting information.

"His name is...Itachi?" I asked. I think some of their hearts melted and I smiled at my achievement. Shisui spluttered a little shocked.

"You didn't even know his name?" He asked with his mouth ajar. A few others also looked surprised. I was about to reply when Shuichi appeared behind me, grasping my shoulders with an almost demonic look.

He seemed to be over his depression and was now trying to force me back into his control. I was not having that though! I had tasted freedom and I liked it!

"It was not of importance to her. Izo-hime is to do as she is told, when she is told, no-matter. It wouldn't matter what his name was she would still be marrying him." I kicked him in the shin. He deserved that one. I felt myself beginning to fume a little, which was not good in my current state of dress. Enough was enough.

"Stop the carriage!" I yelled. The carriage slowed to a halt and I got out, Harumi trailing behind me like the loyal servant she was. I grumbled about how hard it was to walk in the outfit before kicking at the skirt, kicking off the high-heels (which Harumi collected) and stumbling barefoot over to the maid's carriage. The eyes of everyone followed me and although I couldn't see it I knew the ANBU were watching me too.

The maids didn't look surprised to see me. They must have heard the commotion because they already had my Kunoichi outfit out.

"We wondered how long it would take." One of them said with a gentle smile. I laughed as the maids pulled down the carriage blinds and began helping me change.

XxX

I sighed and stretched out in the carriage, completely content.

It was the second night of travel and both Harumi and Shuichi were asleep, leaving me to my own. I had changed into my kunoichi clothes yesterday and knew that I would have to change back into my ceremonial robes before we reach Konoha.

But for now I was completely content.

After I had changed I had walked back to my carriage, resumed the convoy and the talking with the Uchiha clan members.

Shuichi had left me alone, preferring to sulk.

I learned some things about my fiancé.

Itachi Uchiha. He was 10, like me. He had become a genin at age 7. This was not like me. I had just graduated last year and was still considered a rookie genin. He was planning on taking the chuunin exams this year, just as I had once planned. He was a prodigy. Obviously more powerful than I was, but I at least knew I was at chuunin level. He was taller than me and shared the black hair and onyx eyes I noticed were normal amongst the Uchiha. He was nice, according to Shisui, who everyone agreed knew him the best.

"Hey, Izo-chan," I glanced out the window when I heard my name. Shisui had taken to calling me that since I had introduced myself and I didn't mind. He seemed really nice and I was glad I had the opportunity to talk to him, especially since he was my fiancé's apparent best friend. Maybe that's why he was selected for this mission?

He reached in to the carriage holding out some steaming tea. How they had managed to make it I don't know, but I smiled and accepted it. He smiled before hoisting himself up to stand on the step just outside the window and lazily slumped his chest through opening; hands touching the carriage floor.

I sipped the tea before looking over at him.

"Thank you for telling me some things about Itachi. I was a little unnerved about not knowing anything about my supposed betrothed. You've been very generous."

He studied me for a moment before smirking.

"You know, Itachi hasn't really been showing it, but he's nervous about you as well. All his father told him was that his fiancé was a princess from Akarui no Kuni. He knows about as much about you as you did about him." I frowned.

"So he doesn't know my name?" I was a little upset. Names were the first step on the road to friendship and I wouldn't even be able to talk to him when I got to Konohagakure. At least not within the first day. I was going to be my silent self, motioning when I wanted things and having Shuichi talk for me. Stupid protocol and etiquette.

"I'm afraid not. To be honest it's even seemed to frustrate him a little. I even caught him trying to find information on you at the Konoha Archives and Library. You have him per-plexed. That kid is special. He doesn't like it when information eludes him. Guess he's just so used to knowing everything..." I nodded, sipping my tea again. I looked up when the teen made a little 'ah!' noise and reached into his vest pocket rummaging around.

"I almost forgot I had this!" He exclaimed and my eyes were instantly glued to him. He pulled out a piece of paper, folded in half. At least I thought it had been a piece of paper, until he unfolded it and smoothed it out to reveal it was a photograph. He handed it to me and I set my tea down, trying to see the faces in the meagre amount of light the moon provided.

Shisui I recognized. He stood next to a man of average height with dark brown hair and onyx eyes. His face held a sort of detailing that ran from the bridge of his nose to his cheeks. "Fugaku, Itachi's father;" Shisui explained, leaning further into the carriage so he could point at each individual. He seemed stern..."Mikoto, his mother;" She was a pretty woman, with navy tinted black hair that went to her chest and laughing, onyx eyes. She seemed nice..."Sasuke, his little brother;" I smiled at the image of the boy who looked about my niece Taimu's age. I followed Shisui's finger as it slid to the final figure in the picture. "Itachi." Shisui said simply, taping the image a few times before removing his hand from my vision.

I don't know how long I stared at the image of Itachi. I tried to analyze him through the picture. He was standing up straight and had a light smile dusting his face; like his mother. He also had her fair skin tone, but had his father's facial detailing. He had dark hair, which I guessed was a little longer than shoulder length, that was pulled back into a low ponytail and shared the same onyx eyes as his fellow Uchiha. I guess the onyx eyes were a must. He seemed okay, from the picture and I really hoped he didn't hate me for the predicament we were both in.

I didn't really want to think about marriage at age 10 and I'm sure he didn't either.

"He must really be an obedient kid, to go through with this, I mean." I said more to myself than anything, but Shisui perked up when I said it.

"I suppose he is. Everything is for the good of the clan, not to mention the kid's a pacifist. He doesn't really want any kind of conflict in the clan so he'll go along with just about anything." I frowned and the teen narrowed his eyes. "The same could be said for you...otherwise you wouldn't be here." He began, obviously ready to analyze my reaction his words.

"I'm not obedient nor am I a pacifist. It seems we're not as alike as was originally assumed." I quipped coldly, handing him back his picture. No I was not obedient. I never had been. The second the opportunity presented itself I was going to find a way out of this marriage...mess. And I was certainly not a pacifist, not with my sitting here constantly wishing a certain Uchiha council member would drop off the face of the earth.

Shisui chuckled and waved at me flippantly. "Night, princess. We'll be reaching Konoha in a few hours." He jumped down from the carriage and walked off. I let my glare settle on the sleeping Shuichi.

_With terrified eyes I looked up at him. The hope withered and disappeared as I stared into now red eyes, which once had been an unreadable onyx. I was paralyzed in fear by the eyes. Killing intent filled my lungs like poison and I couldn't do anything to push him away from me. "Not with me around anyway. With me around you're going to be a good little princess. Or it's your life. Understand?" The hand tightened._

_Then Shuichi threw his head back in a laugh as shadow began to cover his face. His eyes glowed vibrant through the darkness. His laugh bounced around me; echoing. The figure leaned forward again, tightening their grip on my throat. But as the face became visible I gasped; what was once the face of Shuichi had morphed into the face of Itachi._

_Red eyes with tomoe spun in my vision and I choked and sputtered suffocating. I couldn't even scream. Black tar made its way up my legs and the whole time all I could see were those eyes-_

I sat upright startled. I must have passed out...It had to be a Dojutsu. Those terrifying red eyes! What could they do? I steeled my resolve, wiping my face with the back of my hand. I had been sweating.

It was morning now and I noticed we were approaching a small town, probably a place for me to bathe and change back into my ceremonial clothing.

Konoha wasn't far now.


	6. Welcome to Konoha

Chapter 6

Welcome To Konoha

My carriage entered the gates of Konoha without being halted or stalled. I was in my ceremonial clothes now, my thoughts apathetic.

I was just hot. It was almost as hot in Hi no Kuni as it was in Akarui no Kuni. It wasn't called the Land Of Light for nothing. It was hot; tropical hot.

Konoha was only a little better.

People had assembled alongside the streets, watching as my little parade went by.

We came to a stop in front of a large red tower with the symbol for fire etched on the side. It was much more obvious than the building we had in Koosen, but it held the same purpose.

It was the building where all the government officials usually haunted.

'_I hate politics.'_ I decided, frowning under my veil as Shuichi gestured for me to get ready. Get ready for what? Meeting the Hokage, of course! Perhaps if it had been the Yondaime I would have been a little more excited but it was not, it was the Sandaime.

Shuichi exited the carriage and I waited for him to walk around to my side. I took his hand and allowed him to guide me to where the elderly man awaited me. He was wearing ceremonial Kage Robes, had tanned skin and kind eyes. I have to say he seemed like a nice enough man. In reality he was in a higher position politically than I was so most etiquette was out the window when it came to him.

This fact pleased me.

When I met him I ignored the awed bystanders and extended my hand, making sure to only speak in a whisper. Shuichi would have a fit and fall in it, if he thought anyone but the Hokage could hear my voice. Such a stupid rule.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama. I am Izo Takano, Hime no Akarui. Thank you for allowing my stay within your beautiful village." I felt stupid. I hadn't even had a chance to see his 'beautiful village' because of this stupid monkey-suit and this stupid parade. I stopped my thoughts realizing how irritable I was already becoming. I needed to calm down and think positively.

Yes, positive.

What were the positives? I wondered.

I glanced at Shuichi and was reminded of something. Yes, the positive was that once all this paraphernalia and show-and-tell was over with I was free to dress normally, speak normally and act normally unless presented with a formal occasion. I hoped the Uchiha would pity me and not give me too many formal affairs to attend.

"It is wonderful to see you here also, Izo-hime. I wish to offer blessings to your future marriage." He said and I smiled. My initial thoughts were true. He was kind. But his understanding seemed to be that I wanted this marriage. That was far from correct.

Nonetheless, I smiled politely and whispered a 'thank-you', before retracting my arm. Shuichi rushed forward to finish with the pleasantries and I began to subtly look around. My attention was recapture when I heard the old man give an 'oh!' and saw him approach me once more.

"I almost forgot," He said with a smile. He pulled a box out of his robes. It wasn't an overly large box, but it wasn't quite small enough to be a jewellery box. It seemed about the size someone would put a neatly folded scarf in. It was a simple royal blue color, with pretty silver ribbon. "That's just for you my dear. I hope you can make use of it." I simply nodded, partially dumbfounded. I held the box tightly in my hands and when we finally returned to the carriage I tugged the ribbon in an almost playful manor.

I noticed that Shuichi's hand was extended towards me, almost as if he...expected me to...give him...

"My present." I stated firmly, slapping his hand away. Our recent interaction on the road had given me more confidence when it came to dealing with my representative...at least it gave me more confidence in public. I still knew his threat from before we left was very real and I dreaded facing his wrath in private.

"Izo-hime, might I remind you that your _safety_ is my highest priority. I need to make sure the gift is not dangerous." I scoffed. I know I was still a genin, but I think I could handle a booby-trapped gift box the size of a pie-plate.

As I watched the buildings slide by, I tried to think of what to do with the gift. I couldn't carry it around with me all through introductions; it would be unorthodox. I also couldn't give it to Harumi or the maids because, despite their best intentions, the gift would only end up in Shuichi's hands. That's when a figure slid into my vision and I smiled.

Shisui was walking alongside the carriage, minding his own business. I believed I could trust him, he had been very good to me so far. So, without trying to disturb Shuichi (who had dosed off again), I leaned over to the window.

"Shisui-kun..." I whispered and he looked startled before looking over at me with a smile.

"I thought you weren't supposed to talk to _commoners_, hime-chan." I let out a hiss to let him know I wasn't joking and he looked serious again. "What would you like?" He asked.

I held up the gift and he looked at me questioningly. Through the veil, I could see the confusion in his eyes. "Shuichi is going to steal the hokage's gift if I leave it unattended. Would you mind taking it to my room and putting it someplace hidden? I know it's not your job but-"

"Hey, don't worry about it!" He said, reaching into the carriage. "My job is to keep you content; and that includes keeping your presents from prying eyes." I gave him the gift, wishing he could see how grateful my face must have looked.

"Thank-you." Was all I could manage to express with just words.

We passed a small group of people who looked related and I noticed something strange about them. The all had either brown or dark hair and had the strangest eyes I had ever seen. They were almost transparent. There seemed to be more and more of them as we went on.

"Those people..." I couldn't quite find the words for my question; at least not words that didn't sound rude. Luckily, the Uchiha boy seemed to understand.

"Those are the Hyuuga. They are our rival clan. Their eyes are courtesy of their clan's dojutsu the 'Byakugan'. We're about to pass the compound, which is why there are so many of them." He seemed very apathetic when describing them so I wondered if there really was a valid reasoning for this 'rivalry' or whether it was all 'just because'.

"You there!" Shuichi said to Shisui, having woke up. "What are you doing?"

"Here to tell you we should be arriving at the compound within the next few minutes, sir." Shisui recovered. He sounded completely truthful and I was impressed by his ability to think on his feet. Shisui disappeared after that.

A few minutes later we traveled through what appeared to be an unguarded, open gate and Shisui reappeared. "The Uchiha Clan compound, sir...milady." I stared around me in awe. Lanterns hung off the buildings, bearing the symbol I had noticed on the vests of the police corp earlier. The uchiwa fan. Streamers of red and white decorated the homes and fences. My personal hime symbol (the dragon) was also demonstrated through paintings and other decorations. The entire clan seemed to have come out of their homes to greet me, lining the streets of the compound and I realized how large the clan was. Their population was that of a small village!

Then, all too soon, the carriage came to a stop. I shuddered. This was it. I was going to meet my future 'in-laws'.


	7. The 'Terrible' Plot

Chapter 7

The_ Terrible_ Plot

The reception had not been as organized as I originally believed it would be. I had been introduced to the various Uchiha lining the streets (half of the names I could not remember most of the faces also eluded me) and then I had been whisked up to what I assumed was the Manor, or Clan Head's House.

There, on the front stoop stood the family I recognised from the picture. The picture had obviously not been taken long ago. None had aged. Fugaku had greeted me and his aura pressed authority, an authority which made me both uncomfortable and secure at the same time. Mikoto had been warm, smiling behind her husband with a maternal glow and restraining Sasuke. The hype and festivities had turned the child into a vibrating ball of excitement.

In front of the rest of his family, dressed in formal robes, stood Itachi. He was even more attractive in person and stern. He had an unnerving stare that seemed to look through my vale and right at me. I tried to remember Shisui's descriptions of him. Shisui had portrayed him as a serious but kind hearted kid. I hoped he was right. If Shuichi was going to force me to get married under pain of his sharinghan I hoped the guy was at least nice.

The ceremonial drums that had been beating stopped abruptly. All went absolutely silent. I frowned beneath my vale; what was happening? I realized then, that cultures were different and there were different ceremonies. This must be a Konoha one.

The crowd was dead silent.

Blindly, I waited for Itachi to take the lead. Or for Shuichi to kick me to tell me I was supposed to do something. I hoped Itachi knew what to do. He did.

He raised his right hand and grasped my gloved left. Then he took my right arm by the wrist with his other hand and raised my hand to meet his mouth, kissing the palm in an almost tender gesture. Then we turned to face the crowd again and they erupted.

I was almost shocked.

No one touched the right hand except advisors, council members, village heroes and family members...

It suddenly made a bit more sense. It was an acceptance into the Uchiha family.

The entire head-family then turned and entered the house. Itachi followed with me.

XxX

I stood in the room they had given me, being dressed by my maids in a more simple, qipao dress. This would be the first time the family would see my face, however traditionally I would not be able to speak my first night in the new house. Shuichi would be there to speak for me. Unfortunatly he would be here in the compound for the rest of the 'engagement'. To make sure I didn't do something to get the marriage called off...probably. He was lecturing me again.

"Izo-hime, I cannot stress enough that you must remain silent tonight. This is not a Konoha custom, so they may not understand. In this case please let me explain." I frowned at him. Look at him being all polite because the maids were here. Vile man. I did know, however, that tradition was tradition, but I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him...which now that I think about it may actually be pretty far. I'd been doing a lot of weight training lately.

He rambled on and I stood there, scowling.

"...Izo-hime. Finally I understand that you may have wanted to use this time to get acquainted with your new family, however, once again-"

"I think this is stupid." I interrupted him before he could tell me I wasn't supposed to talk again. The air became thick with tension.

"Excuse me, Izo-hime?"

"I think I should be able to, you know, at least get a chance to talk to my betrothed tonight...Not have to worry about protocol. I mean, I'm not in public..." I couldn't help the frustration that lingered within my voice, not to mention I noticed that I sounded particularly pouty.

"Izo-hime," I went board stiff as he got uncomfortably close. The maids had backed off and were watching him with confused looks. "This isn't a fairytale _girl_. It's not going to matter whether you get to know him or not. Or any of them for that matter. This family...is only a phase in your life." I looked at him, furrowing my brow together as he moved away. I was even more confused.

I had thought that his plan was to marry into his former clan to gain status, I assumed he had wanted me to hold the marriage all my life. He was talking as if I wasn't going to be married for long.

"Oh, you didn't know?" He sneered. He flicked his hands and, bewildered the maids left, a few of them casting concerned looks back over their shoulders. When they were gone he continued, wandering over to the vanity in my room and unpacking all my jewellery.

"Earlier you were correct, Izo-hime, in part anyway. This marriage was a way for me to restore my honor in this clan; that is true. However that was not my ultimate intention." He paused, observing one of my diamond earrings like a pawn broker, "Fugaku is my cousin you know. My father was his father's older brother and at the time the rightful Clan Heir. But that bastard uncle of mine framed my father for a crime he didn't commit and had us cast out! My goal isn't to gain face once more, Izo-hime, it's to control this entire clan. Through you." Red eyes stared into my soul from where they reflected in the vanity mirror.

My breath left.

XxX

Shuichi had left me alone for a few minutes, probably going to give the maids some excuse as to why he had requested to be alone with her. Lord knows what those women had come up with.

So here I was standing at the exact same vanity, staring into my own eyes. What did I see? Turmoil. The pretty girl I saw was prim and proper in an expensive blue silk qipao dress and with her hair held in an elaborate up-do. I wore a simple chain-link headpiece, secured in my hair with dragon shaped barrettes. I looked every bit a Koosen Princess...but my eyes certainly betrayed me.

This new revelation hit me hard.

I wasn't really sure what to think.

It was bad enough that I, a 10 year old girl, was being put into this kind of betrothal situation at all. But only to learn that not only I, but my honorable brother Lord _Akaruikage_ (for kami's sake), was also this terrible man's pawn. He wanted to use our prestige and power to control this entire clan. He told me I would not be married for long...which I supposed was good, in a way. But at the same time it wasn't right. It also terrified me to know my brother was also his pawn. It was terrible.

It was almost harmless now that I thought about it, for him to want to gain face again within his clan. But to _control_ the clan, not to mention an _influential _clan through me, was more manipulative and unsettling. How naive I had been.

It also brought up the question as to _how_ he was going to end my so called future 'marriage' and more importantly 'why'. What was he going to trick my brother into using me for after that?

Still upset, I dipped my pinky into the kohl container on my desk and began outlining my eyes. I may no longer have had my ceremonial make-up on, but Shuichi would have a problem with me sitting through another tradition looking anything less than perfect.

A knock sounded on the door. It was most likely Shuichi, ready to escort me to dinner.

It was obvious that I could not simply ignore Shuichi's presence in my life, or label him as a pathetic attention-seeker any longer. That was not the truth. He had to go. Shuichi's involvement in my life caused many complications. But more importantly, he had spawned a simple, yet perturbing question that remained ever present in the depths of my mind.

_**What am I going to do about it? **_


End file.
